Overprotective Tadashi
by killerninja123
Summary: Fem!Hiro and Male!Gogo. Hiro is going on a date and Tadashing is being insanely overprotective
1. Chapter 1

Tadashi and Baymax walked into the Lucky Cat Cafe. His Aunt Cass gave them a welcome home grin, but turned back to work. In the corner of his eyes, Tadashi saw his friends sitting at the booth. They were talking and eating the delicious Japanese food the chef made. Tadashi smiled as he walked up to them, but his smile faded. There were two people missing. Gogo and Hiro. Tadashi glanced around until he saw his little sister talking to his friend. They were sitting across from each other both smiling and laughing. Tadashi squinted a bit. There's something wrong with Hiro, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hiro's and Gogo's body temperature and heart rate has increasingly rise through normal rate." Baymax said.

The words echoed through Tadashi's head. Heart rate and body temperature increasing? That could be the only reason why they're acting like this. Tadashi shook that thoguht away from him. No that couldn't be it. There has to be a mistake. Is he wrong? Hiro gazed up and waved at him and Tadashi waved back. Then she went back talking to Gogo. Tadashi pursed his lips. What's going on? As Tadashi reached to his friends, he scoot next to Honey Lemon who was saving him a seat. She was talking to him, but Tadashi paid no attention. His eyes were focused on Hiro and Gogo.

"Tadashi, are you even listening?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Sorry." Tadashi smiled sheepishly. "I was just..."

"Too busy glaring at Hiro and Gogo?" Wasabi finished.

"Alright, what's going on between these two?" Tadashi demanded. "Do they..."

"Like each other?" Fred said. "Bro, I couldn't believe you hadn't noticed."

Fred's works made Tadashi freeze like a statue as his mouth dropped opened. He stared at Hiro, Gogo, and back at his friends. What did Fred just said?! They like each other?! Since when did they happened? Is this way these two are always hanging out together every single day and even when Gogo walked Hiro to class a few times? How come he hadn't noticed this? Why did't before?

"WHAT?!" Tadashi screamed as he got up from his seat.

Fred nodded. "Yeah, they liked each other for two years."

"Did Gogo asked Hiro out?!"

"No, not yet."

Tadashi sat back down, sitting his nails furiously. The fantasy images of Hiro dating Gogo, going on a romantic dinner, wedding, and kids. Tadashi banged his head against the table. This can't be little sister who was always with hims since she was born. Now she's going to be out of his life! His beautiful sister! His little sister is going to leave him to go with that! Honey Lemon chuckled as she patted his back. The others looked at each other and back at the depressed Tadashi. The young man sighed and stared at his friends.

"They're four years apart!" Tadashi exclaimed.

"Age doesn't matter man." Fred pointed out.

"I will never approve of them! Gogo might do something bad to her!"

"Tadashi, Hiro can take care of herself." Honey Lemon said. "She's smart enough when things are going too far. We all know Gogo and he won't do anything to hurt her. Besides, they look cute together."

Tadashi growled. "You're not helping!"

"Just calm down."

"No! I'm going to give Gogo a piece of my mind!"

"Tadashi!"

"Tadashi your blood pressure is increasingly high." Baymax commented.

"I know, Baymax!"

Before anyone could do anything, Tadashi stormed off. Tadashi marched over to Hiro and Gogo who were scooting a bit closer to each other. He didn't care Gogo is his friend, this is his sister! He won't allow her to date him even if it means making them to stay away from each other! When he got to them, the two stopped talking and stared at Tadashi.

"Gogo, stay away from Hiro!" Tadashi yelled.

"What?" Gogo frowned.

"I know you like my sister and stay away before I break your neck!"

"Nii-chan-"

"If you don't stay away from her, I'll hunt you down."

"Nii-chan-"

"If you try to get close to her, I'll swear I'll throw you off the bridge!"

"NII-CHAN!"

"WHAT, HIRO?!"

The two Hamadas glared at each other. Hiro got up from her seat and crossed her arms. Tadashi gulped as he backed away a bit. He knew a woman's anger, considering the fact he live with two women. Besides, he'd saw Hiro angry before so perhaps he shouldn't dare to cross her before she beats him up. He was the one who taught her martial arts.

"We're not dating." Hiro explained.

"Your...not?" Tadashi tilted his head.

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, Fred was just messing with you."

"But you guys were always together-"

"That's because you kept inviting your friends over and Gogo eventually became my close friend."

Tadashi blinked a few times. So they don't like each other? Is Hiro lying to him? Then again Fred does like to mess with some people and gave them odd nicknames. Maybe he was overreacting. Tadashi smiled sheepishly, while Hiro just shook her head. Gogo did the same, but blew his bubble and popped it. As Tadashi's smiles disappeared he angrily turned to his friends who were already gone and running across the street with Baymax with them for protection. Growling, Tadashi raced out of the cafe, screaming at his friends.

Hiro let out a sigh and sat back down. "Sorry about Tadashi."

"It's alright." Gogo smiled as he got up. "I have to go, but I'll see you on Saturday. I'll be here at six."

Hiro smiled. "Yeah that'll be great!"

Gogo ruffled Hiro's hair as he walked out of the cafe. Hiro watched him through the windows until he was out of sight. She sighed and leaned back on her chair. She couldn't wait for Saturday! Then Hiro took out her journal and began writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Opening the door, Tadashi went inside the house. He sighed as he put the grocery bags on the counter. Aunt Cass was sitting on the couch, watching TV with Mochi. The smell of cooking casserole made his stomach grumbled. Hiro wasn't in sight and ironically her favorite show was on. Even though it was last week new episode, but Hiro would just watch it anyway. Tadashi frowned. This wasn't like Hiro.

"Hey, Sweetie." Aunt Cass greeted. "Thanks for getting the groceries."

Tadashi smiled. "No problem. Where's Hiro?"

"Oh she's just up stairs getting ready."

Ready for what? Tadashi wanted to say, but he decided to keep it to himself. Tadashi walked upstairs to Hiro's room. It was also his room too since they are the attic together. As he opened the door, the first thing he saw was Hiro looking at herself in the mirror. Tadashi freeze of what he's seeing. Hiro was wearing a dark blue kimono style dress with short sleeves with black leggings and sandals. She has makeup on that has pink lipstick, mascara, and a hint of blush. Also the most noticeable part about her was her hair. Hiro's hair was always in a messy style, but now it's neatly brushed, curled, and in a low ponytail over her shoulder. At the side of her hair are sakura flowers. Tadashi's mouth dropped. He has to admit, Hiro does look really beautiful and she looked like their mom. Aside from that, where is she going? Even though it's Saturday, but what plans does Hiro has? For some reason, this made him a bit suspicious.

Hiro switched her gaze at him and smiled nervously. "H-Hey, Nii-chan."

"Hey, where are you going?" Tadashi asked.

"I'm hanging out with a friend today."

"Where?"

"Just places."

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass called. "Come down here, I need to take a picture of you!"

Shaking her head, Hiro raced downstairs. Tadashi pursed his lips as she disappeared to the living room. He quickly shut the door and raced over o Hiro's side of the room. He reached his hand under her bed, pulling out her journal. Tadashi chuckled to himself. Hiro doesn't know he found her journal and he never reads it, but this is important and he has to know where she's going! Then Tadashi opened the journal, flipping through the pages.

"Family, family, family, Nii-chan is a knucklehead," Tadashi muttered under his breath. "Family, family, family, Nii-chan is a knucklehead. Family, family, family, Gogo is hot...WHAT?!"

Tadashi quickly read the page, but it only described how Hiro met Gogo an thought he was good-looking. Girls. Sighing, Tadashi flipped through he pages again. Some were about family, him being a knucklehead, and about Gogo. Then as Tadashi turned another page, there was a title called _Date!_ Tadashi's nostrils flared with anger! A date?! She's going on a date? With who? Growling to himself, Tadashi began to read:

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I was with Baymax creating a communicator chip so that way we can contact the team so see if there are people who need our help. Even though Nii-chan is somewhat a part of it, but he's like a manager for us. After that I went to grab some lunch and Gogo came up to me. We chatted a bit and he asked if he could buy lunch for me. I protested at first but he insisted. I tried to reason with him, but he bought it anyway and I felt a bit bad he had to use his money on me. I told him I'll pay him back, but he refused and said it was worth it. Since Nii-chan, Fred, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi were still in class, it was only Gogo and I. So we sat together and ate our food. We talked the usual stuff, robots, hero stuff, and anything else that came up in our heads._

_Then after lunch, I had to go to class so Gogo walked me there. Even though he didn't had to, but I felt happy and nervous at the same time. I have to admit, I do like him a lot and if Nii-chan found out, he'll threaten to kill him a bunch of times. When we got to my class, Gogo puled me to the side. He looked a bit nervous for some reason and it's weird because he's never nervous. I asked him what's wrong and he said he needed to tell me something. I said okay and then he told me there's this carnival on Friday and asked if I want to go with him as a date. He even confessed that he likes me too._

_I couldn't believe it and it's the first time a guy ever looked me back! My face must've been red because after he confessed to me, he was chuckling himself a bit. I said yes and Gogo was happy about it. He said we'll talk more about it after my class is over and he'll be waiting for me. I agreed on it and we said out goodbyes. Then I squeal to myself, but it was a bit loud and I think he heard it, but who care about that! I have a date! Of course, he didn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet, but I wonder how he's going to ask me that..._

_Anyway after class Gogo was waiting for me and we walked to Lucky Cat Cafe together. The rest of Nii-chan's friends were there, but Nii-chan wasn't because his class was a bit long. While Gogo and I were talking about the carnival and where we should meet, Nii-chan just ran over to us and threatened to kill Gogo if he tries to go out with me. I don't know how he knew, but I think Honey-Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi somehow found out. I stopped Nii-chan before he gets out of control and told him a lie. He fell for it and ran out to his friends, giving them death threats. _

_Gogo and I actually agree not to tell Nii-chan until the time is right. So we agreed where to meet and he left. Now I only have six days until Saturday and I'm glad I'm going to the mall with Aunt Cass on that day. I need to wear something nice._

Tadashi slowly out the journal back under Hiro's bed. He couldn't believe it. She and Gogo are going on a date! He got up and walked over to his bed. Then he grab his pillow and screamed into it. This can't be happening! His little precious sister is going on a date with his friend! For all of these two years he couldn't noticed they like each other! How stupid is he!

Then Tadashi took a photo of him and Hiro as children. "NO!" He cried. "My little baby sister is going out with him! Why, god why? Why do you love torturing me! Why is this happening! My friend is going out with my sister! WHY?!"

"Tadashi is there something wrong?" Baymax asked.

Tadashi glanced up at his robot. He didn't noticed Baymax came out of his compartment. Baymax patted on his head and gave him a big hug, but Tadashi was still upset. He tried to get the thought sink in, but he couldn't. How would he knew Gogo is good for Hiro. Hiro is sixteen and Gogo is twenty! Sure, Gogo is mature, but Hiro is a teenager! She's still going through teenage girl stuff.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tadashi clenched his fists. He wanted to race down stairs, open the door and give Gogo and piece of his mind, but he doesn't wan to cross Hiro the same time. She would beat him up if she found out he read her journal. With a deep breath, Tadashi ran out of the room with Baymax at his side.


	3. Chapter 3

Tadashi hid behind the stairs with Baymax with him just in case if anyone noticed him spying. Aunt Cass and Hiro were at the front door. As they open it, Gogo was there. Tadashi growled as he wrapped his fingers around the bars. Gogo dressed in blue jeans, a black T-shirt with his usual leather jacket. Tadashi shook his head. Is that the best he could do? Aunt Cass gave Gogo a hug and he handed Hiro a rose with sakuras. Hiro's face flushes as she took the flower.

"Th-Thank you." Hiro muttered.

"You look great!" Gogo smiled.

"Thanks, you look great too."

Grinding his teeth, Tadashi banged his head against Baymax's stomach. He can't stand this any longer. He wanted to go right over there, take Hiro away, and slam the door in Gogo's face. Although that would be rude and out of character for him, but this is his little sister! This is a different story! If his parents were alive, he knew his father would act like this because his mom told him how they met and when his father got jealous.

"Alright before you guys leave, I need a picture for the album." Aunt Cass said.

The two chuckled a bit. Hiro set the flower on a table new a bouquet of lilies. Gogo put his arm around Hiro's waist, which caused Tadashi to bit his nails and ripped it off. Baymax glanced down the stairs and back at Tadashi. Aunt Cass was getting the camera ready and was about to single them to smile. Tadashi looked around to see he could stop the picture. He can't through Baymax because he'll crush both of them. He needed something soft. Then Tadashi felt something nuzzling on his leg. Glancing down he smirked. Tadashi picked up Mochi by his fur and stared down at the two.

"Alright, one...two...three...smile!" Aunt Cass counted down.

At the same time Tadash threw Mochi down the stairs as he landed in Hiro's arms and the camera flash went on. Hiro and Gogo blinked a few times after the picture. They stared at each other and down at Mochi. Aunt Cass stared at the picture and chuckled a bit. In the picture both Hiro and Gogo were alarmed by the sudden flying Mochi. Hiro set Mochi down and the cat scurried away.

"One more picture without Mochi." Aunt Cass giggled. "That darn cat."

Like they did before, Hiro and Gogo were in the same position. Tadashi fell onto the floor and rolled around with agony of how his plan did not work. Even though it was the last minute plan, but he was actually aiming at Gogo and not Hiro. Why does his evil plans suck?! After Tadashi heard the camera clicked, he got up and stared at his sister. Hiro and Gogo were waving farewell at Aunt Cass and the two leave. Tadashi raced up to his room, dragging Baymax with him.

"Tadashi, your blood pressure is extremely increasing." Baymax said. "I suggested you calm down?"

"I'll calm down later, Baymax." Tadashi growled.

As they got to his room, Tadashi went under his bed, pulling out a box that said, _Tadashi's Master Disguise_. Baymax tilted his head a bit as Tadashi pulled out the clothes out of the box. Tadashi grabbed his backpack and stuff some clothes inside and then he glanced at Baymax and smirked. Before Baymax could say anything, Tadashi put on his armor and some clothes on him so it'll cover his red and purple armor. Soon Baymax was covered with pants, a shirt with a coat, a fake mustache and glasses. However, Tadashi was wearing a dress with a blonde wig and sunglasses.

"I have some concerns." Baymax pointed out. "This disguise may not work."

"Of course it'll work!" Tadashi smiled. "Hiro and Gogo won't even noticed its us! Now let's go!"

Tadashi put on his backpack and dragged Baymax downstairs. Aunt Cass was watching TV with Mochi on her lap. They went out of the house and spotted Hiro and Gogo who were only several feet away from them. Pursing his lips, Tadashi took Baymax so they could get closer to see what those two are talking about. When hey got close, Tadashi made sure his footsteps aren't loud for them to hear.

"I can't believe you and Tadashi went to jail ten times because of bot fighting." Gogo snickered.

"It was worth it." Hiro giggled. "I get more money, buy some parts and gummy-bears."

"You and your obsession with gummy-bears."

"Gummy-bears are awesome."

"Not as awesome as me."

"So true."

The two laughed. Tadashi glared at Gogo as he threw invisible air punches at him. Seeing them talking and having a nice conversation makes him want to take Hiro home! Up ahead was the carnival. The carnival looked like a Japanese festival with many modernize influence in it. There were many roller-coaster rides, a spinning ride, games, picture booths, jumpers, and a Ferris-wheel. As they got to the carnival, Gogo paid for the tickets and they went in. Tadashi pulled out his money and paid for him and Baymax, then he speed walk near them just to see if this will go well. Even though Gogo is acting like a gentlemen, but if he makes Hiro cry on her first date, Tadashi will bury him alive and make sure he doesn't come out!

"Where do you want to go first?" Gogo asked.

"All of the roller-coasters," Hiro exclaimed. "Then the spinning ride, and-and..."

Before Hiro could finish Gogo kissed Hiro on her cheek. Tadashi's nostrils flared up. He took the nearest table and smashed it in half with his knee. How dare he kissed his sister?! Hiro flushed like a tomato as Gogo interlocks their hands together.

Gogo chuckled. "Let's go try all the rides. We still have time. The carnival will close at eleven-forty-five."

Hiro nodded. "Sure!"

Together, they went to the first big roller-coaster. Tadashi and Baymax dashed over to them. He wanted Hiro to let go of Gogo's hand, but she didn't. This makes him even more furious than ever! When they went onto the ride, Tadashi and Baymax were a seat behind them. As they went to the top of the coaster, everything went fast, but Tadashi still kept his eyes at his screaming sister and her soon-would-be-boyfriend. Even Baymax was enjoying himself and shouting, "WEEEEEEEEE!"

Once the ride ended, Hiro and Gogo bought the pictures and Tadashi and Baymax followed them to the next ride, which was another roller-coaster, but with loops. Like with the next coasters they went on, it was the same. Hiro and Gogo went on, they bought pictures, and Tadashi and Baymax watch and follow them. The two even went on the spinning ride, that has swings hanging from the roof. They went on the swings, while Tadashi and Baymax sitting behind them. Tadashi wanted to throw something at Gogo because ever time they finished a ride, they're holding hands! This is his worst nightmare!

Tadashi wasn't sure how long he and Baymax followed them, but Hiro and Gogo went all of the coasters and one spinning ride. Gogo and Hiro went to a small carnival cafe. The seat they got was outside. Gogo pulled a chair for her and she sat down. Tadashi and Baymax sat a seat near the corner so they could watch them from the distance. So far his disguise was going well. They didn't even noticed them!

"Huh, they're all sweets." Gogo smirked to himself as he stared at the menu and at Hiro. "Do you want anything?"

"They all look good." Hiro said. "It's hard to decide."

"Do you mind if I order for you?"

"I don't mind."

Then Gogo got up from his seat and pressed his lips on Hiro's fingers. "Then I'll the meal you deserved my fair princess."

Gogo went inside the cafe and Hiro smiled widely. Tadashi took a glass vase and broke it in his fingers. Luckily, his hand isn't bleeding. Firs the kiss on the cheek and now the hand. What else is going to happen? Tadashi banged his head on the table. He wanted to do something to stop them getting too close, but he knew if he messed up Hiro's first date, she won't forgive him. The only thing he could do was to watch from the distance and see if Gogo will be a good boyfriend to her. So far and surprisingly, Gogo seemed like a good boyfriend material for his sister, despite the age differences.

"Well look it here," said a voice. "It's little nerdy Zero Hamada."

Hiro's eyes widened and so was Tadashi's. Hiro turned around and gulped. Behind Hiro was a big man who was with his gang. Tadashi clenched his fist. He wanted to go over there and save Hiro, but something was telling him he couldn't interfere. He recognized them right away. The ones next to the big man was Hiro's former high school classmates that bullied her all the time. The big man...well let's just say, Hiro beat him before.

"Little Yama, Micheal, Ricky." Hiro growled as she slowly got off of her seat. "What are you doing here?"

Little Yama cracked his knuckles. "Let's just say we want a...rematch."

Before Hiro could react, Little Yama grabbed her by her collar and slammed her against the wall. Tadashi got up from his seat, but Baymax was holding him down. He wanted to help Hiro, not watch her get beaten up.

"Where's that brother of yours Nerdy Hamada." Ricky sneered. "Oh right, this time you're all alone."

The three of them laughed. Little Yama balled his fist and jerked his arm back, but before he could punch Hiro, a funnel cake with lots of whip-cream landed on the side of his head. Little Yama stopped and turned. There was Gogo with a funnel cake in his hand. Ricky and Micheal took a step back. Tadashi has to admit, Gogo does look scary when he's angry.

"Let go of my girl." He snapped.

"Nerdy Hamada has a boyfriend?!" Micheal exclaimed.

Gogo fling the funnel cake like one of his disk and it slammed onto Little Yama's face, causing him to let go. Hiro dropped down on her knees, gasping. Ricky and Micheal charged at Gogo, but he took Micheal from his wrist and flipped him. Then Gogo slammed a pie pan that was pull of cream into Ricky's face and kneed him in the gut. Gogo glared at Little Yama and took a step forward. right away, Little Yama bolted off, while his gang ran after him. Smirking, Gogo walked up to Hiro and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Hiro replied.

Gogo sighed. "I'm glad."

"Sorry our food is gone."

"What are you talking about?" Gogo held up a box of sweets. "This is what I got. The funnel cakes and the pies I ordered was for those losers."

"Your surprise me sometimes."

Tadashi wasn't sure how he should feel now. He's glad Gogo came, but at the same time he still doesn't approve of them. Gogo was able to come to Hiro's rescue and save her from her ex-bullies and former opponent. He's not sure weather he should approve of Gogo just yet.

"Let's eat these at the Ferris-wheel." Gogo suggested. "I heard the view from there is great!"

"Sure let go!" Hiro smiled.

Then Gogo and Hiro held hands as they walked over to the Ferris-wheel, while Tadashi and Baymax followed them. Before they got to the line, Tadashi and Baymax went in front of them so they could have a perfect view of them. For some reason, Tadashi has a feeling he shouldn't go on there, but he shrugged it off. Why did he feel he shouldn't go on it?


	4. Chapter 4

When they got on the Ferris-wheel, Tadashi glared at them. He and Baymax were on the top, while Gogo and Hiro were on the edge, eating their sweets. The wheel stopped so people could enjoy the view. They were eating cake pops, brownies, egg tarts, and gummy-bears. The two were laughing, staring at the view, and at each other. Tadashi crossed his arms, tapping his foot. Baymax stared at him and back at the two.

"Tadashi, I have some concerns." Baymax said. "Hiro can take care of herself, there's no need to spy on her."

Tadashi sighed. He knew Hiro could take care of herself. She helped people in San Fransokyo and will need help whenever she needed it. Tadashi just wanted to be there for her when she needs help. Seeing her with Gogo and how they're going to be a couple soon, it makes him panic to see his little sister grow up. Also Hiro and Gogo reminded him of their parents whenever they act lovey-dovey...but since Hiro is his only sister, that's a different story. A way different story. They both lost their parents and now since they're gone, they don't get to see Hiro growing up into a fine young woman. Tadashi is their eyes for them. Besides, he will still kill Gogo if he tries to do something Hiro doesn't want.

"This is amazing!" Hiro exclaimed.

"You're amazing." Gogo smiled.

Hiro switched her gaze over to Gogo. He blinked a few times and his face turned pink as he cleared his throat, turning away. Hiro giggled and put her arms around his. She rested her head on his shoulder. Gogo took a deep breath and rest his head against hers. Tadashi growled, leaning froward form his seat. He wanted to get a closer look, but since he's a few feet away from them it's hard to see.

"H-Hiro." Gogo muttered.

"Yeah?" Hiro asked.

"I have something for you."

Hiro let go of Gogo's arm as he reached down into his pocket. He pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside were two necklace. Both were half of a heart and one has Hiro's name while the other has Gogo's name...technically his nickname. His real name is Ethelbert and no one called him that unless it's his parents or when someone needs to get his attention. Gogo hated his name and would rather be called Gogo than his real name.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Gogo asked.

"Yes!" Hiro replied.

Tadashi's mouth dropped opened as his forehead slammed onto the metal bar. The sound echoed throughout the ride. He couldn't believe it. Hiro said yes! This is bad! That means he has to spy on every date she goes. Tadashi sniffed and rubbed his forehead that really hurt. Baymax patted his head for comfort, but that's not working! His life is ruin!

Hiro and Gogo put on the necklaces on each other. Hiro took her name and put it on Gogo, while Gogo does the same. Soon they were both wearing each other's names. Hiro stared at her half heart necklace of Gogo's name. She smiled and leaned over, kissing Gogo on the cheek. Gogo's face flushed darker this time and his shoulders tensed up. He let out a sigh as he relax a bit. Then he placed his hands on Hiro's cheeks as the sound of shooting rockets are soaring into the sky. At the same time, Gogo brushed his lips on Hiro's and the fireworks exploded. Hiro's eyes widened for a second, but soon she closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, while Gogo moved his hands to her waist. Soon after their kiss, Hiro nuzzled her head on Gogo's chest as they watched the view together.

Tadashi slammed his hands onto his hair and ripped it out. He forgot he was wearing a blonde wig, but somehow his hands were able to find his real hair. A shrill pain burned through his head. He didn't care if he had two bald spots. They kissed! Gogo and Hiro kissed! Tadashi got up from his seat and leaped off of it, so he could stop this date, but soon he felt his body descending down. He was about to scream, but Tadashi found himself hanging from the Ferris-wheel. He glanced up and saw Baymax holding him from the back of the dress. Growling in rage, Tadashi pulled invisible punches at Gogo. He didn't care if the new couple didn't noticed, but he wanted to beat Gogo up now! Then Tadashi started banging his head against the Ferris-wheel because his little baby sister now has a boyfriend, who's his friend and now they're dating! Baymax pulled him up and back onto the seat and patted his head.

"There, there." Baymax said.

After the Ferris-wheel ride, Gogo and Hiro went over to the games and got some prizes. Most of the prizes, Gogo won for Hiro since there was some games she clearly sucked at. Hiro got a pikachu, a Stitch, and a tiger beanie, while Gogo got a Toothless, an Olaf, and panda beanie. They also got some cottoncandy and shared it and feed it to each other like any couple would. However, while they were having their fun, Tadashi was banging his head against the light pole. Baymax patted his head, but Tadashi was still depressed and having waterfall tears. He didn't care if he ended up getting a concussion, he never expected that to happen!

"Why me? Why me?!" Tadashi cried. "Why do you love to torture me god?! You're so cruel! Look what you've done! My little baby sister is dating him. Why does my life happened this way! WHY?!"

When it was time to go, Gogo walked Hiro home hand in hand. Tadashi and Baymax abandon their disguise and went back home. Tadashi knew he had to explain to Aunt Cass where he was and why his eyes were red and have two bald spots.

* * *

As Hiro and Gogo approached to the front door, Hiro let go of Gogo's hand. She didn't want to let go of it, but she had to. Since the kiss, Hiro's heart won't stop pounding. Is this like being a couple? Your heart won't stop pounding? Hiro gazed up at her house, seeing her room light was on. Smirking, she shook her head. She couldn't wait to tell Tadashi what happened after she left.

"I had a great time." Hiro smiled.

"I did too, princess." Gogo agreed. "or should I say hime."

Hiro giggled. "Since when did you learned some Japanese."

"I picked up a few words here and there."

The couple smiled at each other. Gogo leaned in as he pressed his lips on Hiro's. Hiro closed her eyes, putting her hands on Gogo's chest as they deepened the kiss. Above them they could hear a loud cry of agony. They broke apart, laughing. Gogo raised his eyes up and back at Hiro.

"I'll handle him." Hiro promised.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, hime." Gogo gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Bye."

Gogo waved as he turned around, walking away. Hiro could see a wide smile on his face. Sighing, she opened the door and closed it. Hiro leaned against the door, being all dazed. That was an amazing first date she ever had. She picked up the rose Gogo gave her and marched upstairs slowly. Hiro clenched onto her new necklace. She could feel Gogo's name against her thumb. At first she thought it was a dream, but now it's a reality. Hiro was now officially Gogo's girlfriend.

"How was your date, Hiro?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Huh?" Hiro blinked and noticed she was already at the living room. "Oh it was so great and romantic. Gogo gave me a couple's necklace that has our names on it."

"That's so sweet! That must be when he asked you to be his girlfriend, huh?"

"Uh-huh! Can I make lunch for him tomorrow?"

"Sure, as long as Tadashi and Baymax are with you. Oh, by the way, Tadashi just got home fifteen minutes ago and for some reason he has two bald spots on the side of his head."

Hiro giggled and shook her head. She gave Aunt Cass a kiss on the cheek and raced upstairs. When she got into her room, Tadashi was there on his side. Baymax was there, but he was wearing a fake mustache. Tadashi on the other hand has two bald spots on the side of his head. So Aunt Cass was right about that. Tadashi looked up and smiled. Shaking her head, Hiro walked over to her older brother and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You know, you're not that good of disguising yourself." Hiro stated.

Tadashi's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Hiro scoffed. "Gogo and I aren't that stupid, Nii-chan. We did noticed you, wearing a dress, blonde wing, and Baymax wearing some clothes. Although it was funny and we did noticed you following us. Also I knew you read in my journal."

"I'm sorry." Tadashi apologized. "Are you mad?"

Hiro chuckled. "No. I'm glad you're looking after me, but Nii-chan, next time please don't be too overprotective. I know Gogo's my first boyfriend and I just want you to support me and not go insanely overprotective when we're together. Is that alright?"

Tadashi nodded. "Sure, imoto. Although I'll _try_ to control overprotective-ness when you guys are in your lovey-dovey state. Also I hate to say it, but I think Gogo will make a good boyfriend, but I won't make any promises if he makes you cry."

The Hamada siblings embraced into a hug. Hiro was glad her brother was able to understand since he's the only family she has since their parent's death. She knew Tadashi was playing the father role and if their father were alive, he and Tadashi would just go on full disguise mode and spy on every date Hiro would go to. When the broke apart, Hiro kissed him on the cheek.

Then she yawned. "'Night, Nii-chan. By the way, Honey-Lemon is going out with someone."

As Hiro turned off the lights and Baymax went to his compartment, Tadashi's eyes widened. What did Hiro just said? His crush, the girl he likes, was going out with someone? Tadashi screamed in rage and pulled out more of his hair. This can't be happening! Honey-Lemon likes someone else that's not him! Tadashi took his pillow and started to scream into it. Why him? Why does his like sucks?

**_The next day later..._**

Hiro was riding on Gogo's bike. Her arms were wrapped around him as Tadashi chased them as he flew on Baymax. Even though Gogo's bike was super fast, but it wasn't fast enough yet. More of Tadashi's hairs came out, which caused his bald spot to grew. As they go downhill, the speed of the bike picked up, but Tadashi and Baymax were still on their tail.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Tadashi screamed.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SPYING ON SOMEONE'S DATE!" Hiro hollered back.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Do you want a ****equal, epilogue, or some genderbend one-shots of Gogo/Hiro?**


	5. Epilogue

Hiro looked herself in the mirror. She was wearing a white kimono wedding dress that has sakura petals on it. Even her hair has some flowers on it too. Honey-Lemon put the veil over her. Hiro sighed. With her sister-in-law was her nephew, Hikaru. He looked like Tadashi, but with Honey-Lemon's eyes. She couldn't believe it. Five years of dating Gogo and now she's getting married. Even though Tadashi was the first one to marry, but she wondered if he was nervous.

"You look beautiful." Honey-Lemon smiled.

"Y-Yeah." Hiro squeaked.

"Nervous, huh?" Honey-Lemon guessed. "Look, I was nervous too, but it turned out well. I know it. Besides, if it makes you any better, Gogo is nervous too."

"Hopefully, Nii-chan isn't pressuring him or anything."

"Let's hope he doesn't."

Then the door knocked and opened. Aunt Cass walked in and gave Hiro a hug. She made sure everything was in place. Aunt Cass sighed and wiped her tears. Even though the wedding hasn't even started yet, her aunt was now getting all worked up. Hiro couldn't blamed her. Aunt Cass did raised her and Tadashi. She's like a mother to them.

"Gogo will be breathless when he sees you." Aunt Cass said. "Your parents will be proud."

Hiro nodded. "Thanks Aunt Cass."

"Anyway, I'll check if everything is ready and I'll let Baymax called you."

As Aunt Cass left, Honey-Lemon followed her. Hiro sat on a chair. Her heart was pounding so hard, it's hard to concentrate. She wished Baymax was here to calm her down, but he's with the guys. Hiro wondered if Tadashi will approve of Gogo being her husband. Sure, the boyfriend thing gave him a heart-attack, but he did approved of him and now since they're getting married and Tadashi is insanely overprotective again. At least he's not ripping out his hair again.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Gogo was pacing back and forth, wile all of the guys just watched him. He kept looking into the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. Tadashi was here, because he wants to make sure Gogo will be a good husband to Hiro. Baymax, his best man or robot was with Cass. He would've chose Wasabi or Fred, but they both ruined it when they rivaled against each other so Gogo had to pick Baymax. His parents were also here too. They looked concerned, but at the same time they're happy that their son is getting married.

"Calm down." Fred said.

"I can't calm down!" Gogo snapped. "What if she doesn't want to get married?"

"Dude, she said yes." Wasabi pointed out. "Look you're just nervous, alright? Remember what happened at Tadashi's wedding?"

"Do you have to remind me?" Tadashi grumbled.

Everyone laughed. At Tadashi's wedding, he was so nervous, he made two bald spots on his hair by pulling it out. Fred thought magic marker will work and hide it, but some people noticed it, while others didn't. However, that was Tadashi's wedding, Gogo's was different. After Tadashi's wedding, Hiro caught the boquet and was the next person to get married. So Gogo thought they were ready and asked permission from Cass. Of course Tadashi was there since he the Lucky Cat Cafe was his job. Cass agreed and Tadashi somewhat. It took months for Gogo to asked because Tadashi and everyone else was interrupting him. Then one day when Gogo was yelling at his friends to stop interrupting him, Hiro walked in and overheard the whole conversation. At that moment, Gogo asked the big question and Hiro said yes. Then Tadashi cried and threatened him if he hurts or made her cry, he will kill him.

The door opened and Baymax was there. He was wearing a bow tie, Tadashi got him.

"It is time." He said and left.

Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo's parents walked out of the room. Gogo was about to follow them, but he sat down on a chair, sighing to himself. He looked up and noticed Tadashi was front of him. He thought he went with the others.

"You alright?" Tadashi asked.

Gogo shook his head. "No, just nervous."

"Look, it's nerve-wracking, but it's worth it. When you see Hiro walking down that isle, everything changes and it will. Also...remember I told you after I chased you and Hiro all around San Fransokyo that I somewhat approve of you?"

"Yeah..."

Tadashi sighed. "To be honest and don't tell Hiro, I actually do approve of you for both boyfriend and husband material. I was just...you know worried about Hiro since you were her first boyfriend. Now you guys are getting married, it's kind of nerve-wracking for me to take this all in. Even though I approve of you, that doesn't mean I'll kill you if you hurt her."

Gog chuckled and stood up. "I know and thanks."

Tadashi smiled as the two headed out of the door. "By the way, just for the future, when you and Hiro are going to have a kid, be careful for mood swings. For the birth make sure bring a brick."

"What?!"

* * *

Tadashi sat with Honey-Lemon and held Hikaru on his lap. Aunt Cass was next to him and she started to get all teared up. Then the music played. It was a soft Japanese melody. Gogo was strengthening his tie to make sure it's in place. Tadashi was tapping his foot rapidly. Sure he approved of Gogo and it's surprising for him to admit it, but that doesn't mean he will murder the guy. Tadashi scratched his head a bit, but Honey-Lemon pulled his hand down so he won't caused any more bald spots for the last twentieth time.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Hiro came out, wearing the most beautiful kimono wedding dress everyone has ever seen. Gogo's eyes widened and smiled, while Baymax gave him a pat on the head. When Hiro came up to him, Gogo pulled the veil, seeing a smiling Hiro. Then a Japanese priest came so they could preform the Japanese wedding traditions.

Tadashi smiled a the will-be-soon-newly weds. For all of these years he's been overly protective of Hiro might be the end to this day. Honey-Lemon was pregnant with their second child, a girl so now Tadashi has a new excuse to be over protective. Even though Hiro won't need him anymore, but he will still be the same overly protective big brother whenever she needs him. He wondered what his parents are thinking of them now. They're living the life they wanted. Hiro now works in SFIT, making new inventions every day and fighting, and helping people with her superhero stuff.

After the couple did the traditions, Megabot came in with the rings, and they kissed. Tadashi clenched his fists. He's still not used to Gogo kissing Hiro for the last five years and probably never will. Maybe this is how he'll react to his daughter too. Then Hiro snapped her fingers. All of the seats sank down and up came are tables and chairs, along with a DJ, and a stage. Tadashi stared at his sister and shook his head, but Hiro replied back with a smirk. Of course Hiro would make a few alterations for a church.

Baymax went over to the DJ, put on the headphones and started to play the music. Tadashi frowned. What did Hiro do to Baymax again? Firs the karate and now playing music? Then again, music might help with patients, so that'll work. As Baymax played the music, Hiro threw the boquet over her shoulder without care. Every girl tried to catch it, but it landed on little Hikaru. Tadashi laughed. So his son is the next one to marry, huh? Everyone started dancing and Gogo was dancing with his mother, while Hiro was dancing with little Hikaru, but when the songs kept switching, Hiro danced with Wasabi, Fred, and Baymax. The one who was running the DJ was Aunt Cass and Megabot. Hiro showed Aunt Cass how to use Megabot and now she memorized the controllers without looking at it.

When the songs were over, a next song played. It was called One of the Family. This was the song Hiro made when she was fourteen. Up ahead, Tadashi saw Hiro holding out her hand towards him. Tadashi chuckled and took it. Hiro stood on his feet as they danced. Even though his feet should've hurt, but since they've been dancing like this since they were young, he got used to it.

"Thanks for everything." Hiro said. "What I said back there, when I got in SFIT, I really meant it."

Tadashi smiled. "I know and I think mom and dad would be proud of you."

Hiro smiled and gave Tadahsi a hug. Tadashi's eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around his sister. Tears started to developed, but Tadashi hid it behind his arm. He doesn't want people to see him crying. Even though he did everything for Hiro and never asked anything in return. The only return he wanted was seeing his sister growing up, become successful, and being happy. That's the only gift he ever wanted and he has it.

As the song ended, the siblings let go of each other. The last song was for the newly weds. Gogo took Hiro's hand and they started to slow dance. Tadashi put his arm around Honey-Lemon and held his son as they watch the couple. He wondered if Aunt Cass has anymore room in their house since the basement was for him, Honey-Lemon, Hikaru. Then again there are many rooms to be discovered in that house. Maybe after the wedding, Tadashi, Aunt Cass, Honey-Lemon, and Hikaru could look for extra rooms.

When the song ended, it turned back to pop songs. Hiro yawned as Gogo kissed her cheek. Many of the guest were giving them congrats of their new life together before they leave. Gogo put his arm around her waist and they walked up to him. Tadashi gave him a nod and smiled at his sister.

"Good luck you two." Tadashi said.

"Thanks." The couple replied the same time.

Tadashi hold out his hand and Gogo shook it. He could tell Gogo will take care of Hiro well and hopefully soon he'll have his own little nieces and nephews so that way he and Gogo could be insanely overprotective with them.

"Come on, Hiro." Gogo smirked. "We have an ''activity'' to do tonight."

Tadashi could swore he could hear a snap in his system. His nostrils flared up with rage. He took the nearest glass cup and crush it. Honey-Lemon shook her head, while Aunt Cass slammed her palm onto her forehead. Wasabi and Fred sighed as they shook their heads. Tadashi slammed his hands onto his hair and ripped them off. Then he leaped at Gogo, but Honey-Lemon caught him by the back of his tux before he could reach to him. Tadashi swung many punches and kicks through the air, but they never reached to Gogo.

"I TAKE IT BACK!" Tadashi screamed. "I TAKE IT ALL BACK! I'LL NEVER APPROVED OF YOU! YOU HEAR ME I'LL NEVER APPROVE! NEVER!"

"Now you've done it." Hiro sighed.

"It was worth it!" Gogo sang.

The newly weds said their goodbyes as they left the angrily, but insanely overprotective Tadashi.

* * *

**Yes, I did an epilogue of the wedding. **

**I'll be doing some genderbend stories and one-shots of Hiro and the others coming soon!**


End file.
